


Good Enough For You

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Rain Wilds Chronicles - Robin Hobb
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Leftrin is at war with himself, and Tarman is not helping.





	Good Enough For You

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during Dragon Keeper to Dragon Haven because I've only read those two.  
> Written for 100words Amnesty Week XV Prompt 21 - Present

What was he thinking? Leftrin twisted on his heel and strode back up the deck of the liveship, ignoring the way Tarman radiated amusement at him. Alise was a fine noble lady, meant for something better than a liveship captain.

"Hello Leftrin!"

He turned to greet her automatically, linking one of her arms with his despite her steadiness now.

"What were you thinking so hard about? I was calling your name for a while," Alise laughed, the sunlight reflecting off her hair.

Leftrin grinned unashamed, the ring hidden on the cord around his neck. Soon he would ask her, soon.


End file.
